


Where have All the Staplers Gone

by Flux_Uchiha



Series: Veggie Tales Songs with MHA [3]
Category: VeggieTales, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Veggie tales songs, Yaoyorozu Momo is Confused, Yaoyorozu Momo is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25625563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flux_Uchiha/pseuds/Flux_Uchiha
Summary: Mina bursts into Momo's room, and into song at about the same time. Momo is confused but fine with singing along.
Relationships: Ashido Mina & Yaoyorozu Momo
Series: Veggie Tales Songs with MHA [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809010
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Where have All the Staplers Gone

**Author's Note:**

> It’s now Mina’s birthday, and my brain attacked me with this idea. So new veggie tales song.

Momo had been studying quietly when Ashido burst in, looking quite traumatized indeed, and burst into song. “Have you seen the scissors, Miss?” 

Momo, rather confused, replied reasonably, “they’re in the bottom drawer.” Which they were, downstairs. She didn’t quite see why Mina was in here. 

“I tried that drawer but they’re there no more!” Mina declared, still singing. Momo was starting to wonder if this was another ‘if it’s got a tail it’s a monkey’ incident. She did recognize the song. Maybe she’d play along just this once. 

“That’s odd,” Momo settled on for the moment, discreetly looking up the lyrics on her phone. 

“I know, I thought for sure,” Mina sang, hand placed on her forehead dramatically. 

“Have you seen the masking tape?” Momo asked, somewhat awkwardly, reading off the next line. 

“It’s right next to the phone,” Mina told her. 

“That’s what I thought, but not it’s not,” Momo attempted singing a bit, trying to remember the tune from her multiple listenings of the song. Never before was she quite so grateful for her nearly photographic memory. “I guess I should have known.” 

“Oh, where have all the staplers gone!” Mina sang, Momo joining in somewhat quietly. “What happened to our paper clips!” 

“The ballpoint pens are gone again,” Momo continued, feeling just a bit more confident with this whole thing. 

“They’re gone again!” Mina joined in again, and Momo tried not to be too loud, so as not to disturb her neighbors too much. “The stick-it pads have lost their stick! Do you remember when?” 

Mina continued on alone. “The rubber bands were in their place?” 

“They’re in the middle drawer,” Momo offered, opening her actual middle drawer to reveal a bag of them. How convenient. 

“Light bulbs easy to replace,” Mina mourned, dramatically gesturing towards the light. 

“There are always more,” Momo informed her, pulling one out of her arm. “Reams of paper raining down,” Momo continued after a moment, noticing that it was her line as well. 

“Legal pads aplenty,” Mina continued with her. 

“Highlighters in every hue,” Momo added, trying to remember where she put her highlighters. She was usually very organized, but couldn’t seem to remember where she’d put them last. 

“Never less than twenty!” Mina declared, Momo joining her more quietly and already drafting her apology to her neighbors. “Where have all the staplers gone? What happened to our paper clips?” 

“The ballpoint pens are gone again!” Mina sang, sounding quite distressed. 

“They’re gone again,” Momo offered. 

“We’ve run out of packing slips,” Mina joined her, practically beaming at this point. 

“Someday my prints will come,” Momo sang, just slightly louder. 

“Please replace the toner,” Mina added, sounding rather dramatic. 

“Someday we’ll find more of-” Momo was interrupted by Mina, but since the lines ended there in the lyrics, she wouldn’t have known what to sing if she hadn’t. 

“Our manilla folders!” 

“Someday my prints will come.” Was it supposed to sound like prince? Wasn’t that usually what one said in that kind of sentence? 

“Where’s the printer cable?!” 

“Someday we’ll find more of--” she was quickly joined by Mina for the next part-- “Adhesive shipping labels!” 

“Where have all the staplers gone? What happened to our paper clips?” Ah, this was the chorus, right? 

“The ball point pens are gone again!” 

“They’re gone again.” Momo added helpfully. 

“The sharpies all have flattened tips!” Oh dear, that’s not fun at all. Sharpies with flattened tips were nightmares. 

“Where have all the staplers gone?” 

With the song over, Mina grinned at Momo. “So, can I have a stapler?” 

“Is that the only reason you came in here and burst into song?” Momo asked, somewhat amused at this. She could have just asked. 

“Yeah, but I’m always looking for an excuse to burst into song! This was just too perfect! Thanks for singing along by the way!” 

Momo nodded, and pulled a stapler from her arm, handing it to Mina. “Here you go.” 

“Thanks Yaomomo! You’re the best!” And Ashido was gone in a flurry of hugs and pink. Momo blinked at the gummy bears left on her desk. Had Ashido left them there? Odd. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any specific song and people requests, feel free to ask! There are so many songs, and it's hard to pick just one usually! If you wish to provide me with an excuse to let them sing the song, it would also help. It's hard coming up with excuses to let them burst randomly into song! =p


End file.
